IPod Shuffle
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Collection of one-shots from my IPod's shuffle. Rating will vary i put at the beginning of each story so don't say i didn't warn you. Pairings may vary but mostly GilxOz
1. Chapter 1

**|This chapter is rated T| Pare Ozbert|**

**Drumming song- Florence and the Machines | I DO NOT own Pandora hearts neither did I write this song or any of the songs that will be in this, I'm only saying it once because I don't feel like repeating myself in future chapters. **

**...**

Gil hadn't really noticed it before but as the days went by he started to notice it more and more but only when he was with that one person...Gil was wandering the halls of the Rainsworth Mansion trying to get his mind off that person so this beating would go away. But as he turned the corner the person he was trying to get his mind off of was at the end of the hall walking towards him. Gil couldn't really turn and run so he had no choice but to walk towards that person. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion this beating in his head got louder with each step Gil took towards the person.

"Gil?" The person questioned as they got with in hearing distance but they were still a little ways away from each other "Are you okay?" Gil focused his eyes on the blond fifteen year old before him trying to drown out this beating in his head.

"I-I'm fine, Oz..." Gil assured Oz with an obviously and painfully fake smile. Oz frowned not believing his friend he was about an arms distance away from Gil now. The noise was so loud in Gil's head he swore Oz could hear this almighty sound how could he not? It was louder than anything Gil could imagine even church bells; Oz gave him a quizzical look. He moved closer to Gil looking up at him curiously.

"Don't lie to me Gil what's wrong." Gil couldn't take this sound anymore he thought maybe if he just told Oz it would stop, but what if Oz thought it was weird? At this point Gil didn't care he was willing to do anything to get rid of this drumming sound.

"Well...I- the umm..."

"Gil just spit it out already!" Oz demanded getting annoyed by Gil.

"As I move my feet towards your body" Gil said while slowly getting closer to Oz "I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder..." Gil trailed off saying this didn't help the beat it only got louder; he looked down at his master Oz had an unreadable look on his face. Oz looked up at Gil, there bodies almost touching at this point, and he grinned.

"Me too..." Oz whispered as he got on his tipp-toes sliding his arms around Gil's neck and closing the space between them in a quick but loving kiss. The beat in Gil's head didn't go away but it wasn't as loud as before more like a soothing low sound in the back of his head, same for Oz. "But it's the drumming song that brought me to you and made me realize my feelings for you, Gil, I love you and always will."

"I love you, Oz, always have and won't stop now." Gil Smiled as the blond embraced him snuggling his head into Gil's chest.

**...**

**Cheesy I know haha but I wanted them to say some of the lyrics and the name of the song so whatever I regret nothing haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**|Rated T| No Paring just about Alice| Sad fic so beware|**

**|Radioactive- Kings of Leon|**

Alice wasn't scared never scared but she was lonely, somehow she got separated from everyone and thrown back into the Abyss... It was dark but she was use to it since she was here not to long ago, she lived here all alone for such a long time. Even Though she lived here for so long even she didn't know the entire Abyss and right now she was somewhere she has never ventured in all her years there. Alice looked around not knowing what to do she was lonely. Just as she thought she was free of this place and felt like she belonged somewhere it was ripped away from her in a flash. Tears stung her eyes knowing she alone didn't have enough power to escape this time around, she needed her contractor she needed Oz... She yelled out in frustration and pain knowing she wouldn't see them unless perhaps Raven would come for her with Oz, Eques helping them stay connected to the real world. But even if they did it would take a long time before they found her in this place and the Abyss was not human friendly..

Alice dropped to her knees tears falling from her eyes she tried to stifle them the Abyss was no place to show weakness. She sat there just thinking to herself eyes closed in thought. _Oz.. Raven.. Please come for me please.. I know I'm not the nicest to you both but I don't like it here I want to go home back to you guys..._ Tears starting up again _I want to go back to you all Oz, Sharon, Raven, and even Break, please save me.._ She cried harder and louder. "T-the truth is I miss you guys" she cried out loudly "The real truth is you guys probably won't come for me who knows how many years have already passed away a-and that thought i-it _scares_ me..." Alice for the first time in her life admitted she was scared of something. Her sobs lowed a bit and slowly came to a stop only know did she notice a soft sound playing around her unfamiliar but comforting. She opened her eyes and looked forward seeing nothing but a strange pond in the distance. As she stared at the pond, that's when she heard it, a gentle whisper of a women's voice.

"_It's in the water" _

"What..?" Alice questioned at the whisper that came out of nowhere.

"_It's where you came from" _the voice paused Alice opened her mouth about to speak but was cut off _"Its in the water, it's in the story, it's where you came from, just drink the water, it's where you came from."_ The voice stopped and after a few moments Alice understood she had nothing left to loose so she stood up and walked over to the edge of the pond. She kneeled down and stuck a hand in the water cupping her hand she scooped water into it. She held her hand to her mouth tipped her head back and drank the water. At that moment a light so bright it was blinding spread all around Alice and all of her memories came flooding back to her. When the light was gone Alice began to cry out loudly her hands covering her face she screamed an ear piercing scream as if she was being ripped apart.

"NO!" She screamed "MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" she couldn't help but yell this is why she got rid of them in the first place she knows now why she didn't want them. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" She got up and stumbled a few steps away from the pond hands still covering her face tears flowing with no end. She just wanted them to go away her memories were to painful to bare. Feeling dizzy she swayed from side to side then finely her knees gave way. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact of the ground to come yet it never did instead she was met by something warm. She opened her eyes and looked up she smiled at what she saw, no it was not Oz, Raven, Sharon, nor was it Break but instead it was Cheshire. She wrapped her arms around him and he helped her stand.

"Come, Alice, we have all been waiting for you to return to us. Now that you have your memories back what shall you have us do first?" Cheshire said with a grin as he led Alice to the room where she use to live. She stopped before they reached the door and looked at Cheshire.

"I want my memories gone, Cheshire, I don't want them, any of them.. Since I will never see Oz or anyone again can you make those memories gone?" She asked and Cheshire nodded "Also I have one more thing to ask... Return my memories of Oz, Raven, Sharon, Break, and everyone else only if they come to take me from this place, Okay Cheshire?" Alice asked with a sad smile and Cheshire nodded and opened the door to the tower room, they stepped into the room the door shut behind them with a low click that echoed in the vast emptiness that was the Abyss.

**...**

**Hope you liked it truth be told I am not far enough in the story to actually know what her memories are really and I don't even know if Cheshire is the one who took them away in the first place. I own nothing except the idea's for the fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**|Misery Business- Paramore| AU- Gil, Alice, and Oz are all 17, Ada is 16 and so is Leo, Elliot, and Vincent everyone else is normal age|**_

_**|Parings AlicexOz Then GilxOz|**_

_**|Rated T|**_

_**|Enjoy|**_

_**...**_

"Oz!" Alice yelled from her spot at the other end of the hallway, Oz flinched knowing he was either going to get yelled at or glomped. Oz turned to see his girlfriend of eight months running toward him with a smile, which meant he was going to be glomped. He closed his eyes waiting for impact and sure enough he was on the floor of Lutwidge Academy with Alice on top of him.

"Alice, what's up?" He asked because she wasn't usually this happy, Oz smiled a fake smile when she did. She got up off of him and helped him to his feet.

"I got an A, on my mathematics midterm!" she yelled happily while jumping up and down than hugged Oz awkwardly. Oz chuckled a bit when she pulled back he gave her a quick kiss than pulled out of her hug.

"I'm happy for you, Alice."

"Thanks, Oz, Well, I uh I have to get to my next period class, see ya" She said and gave Oz a quick kiss than walked away to her next class.

**...**

Oz walked into his next period mathematics class a few minutes early and sat in his usual seat in the back. He got out his books and looked around as if he was waiting for someone, well that's because he was waiting for someone. He was waiting for his best friend, Gil; they had known each other since they were like two. They also share a dorm room but they don't have class with each other until third period which is now.

"Hey Oz" Oz heard a voice from his right and turned around only to see said best friend, Oz smiled and laughed a bit.

"You look horrible!" Oz laughed out, it was true Gil didn't look to good; it looked like something heavy was dropped on his shoulders from the way he was standing. There were bags under his eyes and a solemn expression on his face. "Let me guess your brother?" Oz asked and Gil nodded with a sigh.

"He... He's just to affectionate..." Gil trailed off sitting next to Oz and getting out his stuff for class.

"Gil what your brother does is no way affectionate, its creepy he basically tries to rape you..." Oz said with a look that read _'man your stupid if you think that he's being affectionate..'_ and than sighed. Gil blushed a bit and looked in front of him at the board.

"I know..." Gil mumbled in defeat "But he never listens to me when I tell him to stop, luckily Vincent never gets passed taking my shirt off cause you always stop him." Gil shivered at the thought and looked back at Oz "I honestly don't know what I would do without you sometimes" He laughed out a bit forced.

"It's alright I'm always there for ya buddy" Oz said than patted Gil's shoulder a few times.

"RAVEN!" Oz and Gil flinched at the harsh yell that came from outside the classroom; Gil gulped and looked at the door that was busted open loudly. "Raven! You need to explain yourself right now!" The assaulter yelled at Gil using his nickname that was given to him because of his personality and hair.

"What do you want Elliot?" Gil asked looking up at his younger brother of one year, Gil glared at him fro a moment than stood up so he was now at least four inches taller than him. Intern Elliot glared up at Gil and held a piece of paper in his face.

"Explain this now." Elliot ordered his older brother, Gil's eyes widened when he noticed what it was.

"Where did you get that?!" Gil yelled surprised and tried to rip the paper that turned out to actually be a picture, out of his hands. Elliot held it behind him so Gil couldn't reach it, Gil glared at him hardly.

" When did you start going out with Ada?!" Elliot yelled jealousy clear in his voice and Oz's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's name. Oz got up and walked over behind Elliot and grabbed the picture from his hands. Oz gasped at the picture, It was Gil and Ada sitting on a bench in the flower garden. Not only where they sitting with each other but Ada was kissing Gil on the cheek.

"GIL!" Oz yelled shocked at his best friend and Gil's eyes widened "When-What-How! When did you- I can't believe you would do this!" Oz finished yelling.

"No Oz it's really not what you think guys, I can explain really I swear I can." Gil said blushing like crazy but he was telling the truth it really wasn't what it looked like.

"Then explain!" Oz and Elliot yelled at the same time.

"Okay!... So what happened was I wanted to talk to Ada about something- and before you ask I am not telling you guys" Gil said noticing the look in their eyes "Anyway, we went to the garden so we could talk in private. Once we where done talking Ada wanted to tell me something interesting so she whispered it in my ear, and I guess that's when the picture was taken. I guess the camera was angled wired making it look like she kissed me, I swear Ada and I are in no way in a relationship." Gil sighed after saying all of that, looking at the two in front of him the seemed to have believed it, and it was actually what had happened to. "Umm one thing, Elliot where _did_ you get that picture...?" Gil said feeling creeped out by secretly being taken a picture of.

"Oh, Vincent gave it to me.." Gil shivered, great now his little broth was stalking him to...After a few minutes of Elliot glaring at Gilbert he finally turned and walked away, but right after he walked out the door he was hit in the face by someone. That someone turned out to be Elliot's best friend Leo, you could hear Leo yelling at Elliot for running off and yelling at people for no good reason. Oz and Gil exchanged looks from one to the other.

"Wow for a second Gil I thought I was going to have to kill you.." Oz said with a sigh and looked at Gil, Gil had a frown on his face and seemed to be in deep thought about something and he didn't look happy. "Gil?" Oz said loudly as he waved a hand in Gil's face "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking" Gil said than sat down in his seat and Oz did the same.

"Oh, Okay so um if you aren't going out with Ada who do you like I mean you never actually told me before." Oz asked truly curious about this, its true Gil never told Oz who he liked in fact Gil has never even mentioned liking anyone fro as long as Oz has known him.

"I d-don't like anyone honestly.." Gil trailed off a small blush dusting his face, he looked at Oz "So umm how are you and Alice?" Gil asked and he heard Oz sigh.

"Well, to be honest I don't feel the way I use to about her and I don't think she does either..."

"Well, If you don't like her anymore is there someone else that caught your eye?" Gil asked shyly not looking at Oz.

"Actually there is" Oz smiled and than the teacher walked in and told everyone to pay attention, so sadly Gil didn't get to ask who it was.

**...**

Gil was lying on his bed throwing a bell up I the air and catching it. He sighed thinking of how his love for his best friend would have to stay a secret there is no way he could actually tell Oz that he loved him.. But Gil couldn't take the pain of never knowing if there could have actually been something between them. At that moment Gil made up his mind once Alice and Oz break up he will confess to the blonde. A few minutes later Oz opened the door walking into there shared room and sat on his bed.

"Well, Alice broke up with me. Not like I really care though like I said earlier I didn't feel the way I used to and I didn't think she did either." Oz said as he kicked off his shoes. Gil was in mid toss as Oz said that and was to shocked to catch the ball and it hit him right in the eye causing him to groan. Gil looked over at Oz and blushed well it was now or never, Gil got up and walked over to Oz's bed and sat down next to him.

"Gil..?" Oz questioned when Gil looked at him with determination that soon faded to shyness.

"Umm I-I you s-see I" Gil stuttered choking on his words mentally slapping himself for being to stupid.

"Gil just say it already." Oz said irritation clear in his voice due to his friends lack of people skills Oz didn't know what Gil was going to say but it couldn't be that hard right?

"Well, Oz, I-I really like you a lot.." Gil said and than took a quick breath "You're the only one for me.." he trailed off and looked down face a dark crimson color and he was shaking slightly. Gil felt a hand tug his chin up a bit so that he was looking straight at Oz, Oz leaned in and captured Gil's lips in his own. Gil's eye widened in shock Oz his best friend actually felt the same way about him. Gil was so happy, Oz pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I really like you too, Gil" Oz said and kissed Gil again this time Gil responded, deepening the kiss by pushing Oz back on the bed so that he was over him.

**...**

Its been two weeks since Gil and Oz got together and they couldn't be happier and surprisingly nobody minded that they were two guys. Well either they didn't care or it's because nobody was stupid enough to mess with anyone from the Nightray or Vessaulis family, well everyone except the Baskervilles they really didn't care. But Elliot's best friend Leo was a Baskerville and he seemed nice enough but Alice was Leo's sister and she was umm kinda crazy-ish. But its whatever having one Baskerville being jealous was a small price to pay for being in love.

Gil and Oz walked down the hall hand in hand, when the reached Oz's first period class, which he actually had with Alice, Gil walked him inside. Once they were at Oz's seat Oz sat down, Gil noticed that Alice was in the front of the room looking at them with a glare. Gil smirked and leaned down kissing Oz hard on the lips and Oz pressed harder into the kiss. Once gil pulled away he smiled and than kissed Oz on the forehead.

"Love you" Gil said out loud with a smile and Oz blushed and smiled back.

"Love you, too" He replied and Gil waved and said he would see him after class. Before Gil left though he looked directly at the fuming Alice and grinned a Cheshire cat grin than walked out and to his next class, Gil never meant to brag but god it just felt so good, to steal it all away from her. Gil really did love Oz though, he didn't do all of this just to piss Alice off, it was her that stole Oz from him in the first place. Not like Oz and Gil were together, but Gil liked Oz a lot but than Alice came into the picture and Gil didn't stand a chance against someone with her beauty. But in the end everything is how it was suppose to be, Gil and Oz are happily together and that's all that matters.

**...**

_** Wow this was much longer than I intended it to be oh well I hope you all like this chapter! ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**|Nero-Crush on you| AU-ish| Rated T |Paring LeoxElliot|**_

_**|Enjoy|**_

"Elliot.. Wake up." Leo said from his place standing over Elliot's bed, like usual Leo was already ready and now he was waking up Elliot. This has become sort of a morning routine for the two. Elliot was up and about getting ready for classes, which were in an hour, but the two always get up early and go to the library.

"Come on then I'm ready." Elliot said than opened the door and off they went to the library.

**...**

Elliot just walked into his second period class, he didn't have this class with Leo so he was always bored this period. Elliot was staring out the window when someone called his name, he turned only to be face to face with one of his classmates.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Needless to say he didn't really like his classmates, the guy sighed but than motioned for Elliot to come closer so he could whisper something. Not really in the mood to fight Elliot complied with the guy's motion.

The guy put his hand up to block his lips from others then whispered "Dude your friend, Leo, he is a complete fag." At this Elliot face turned a crimson color from anger and he glared at the guy.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Elliot demanded his glare could burn a hole in this guys head like really you really wouldn't wanna be this guy. The stupidity in this guy must reach the moon cause he leaned in again and whispered in Elliot's ear again, at least he had the courtesy not to yell this out in front of everyone.

"I'm being dead serious. I over heard him and Ada talking, he totally wants to bone you dude. I'm telling you this out of concern, I mean I wouldn't what some fag after me especially if _it_ was my room mate I mean you don't know what he could try when you're asleep, take my advice and get a new roommate." Within two seconds of the guy finishing his sentence he was on the ground, Elliot had punched him so hard he was bleeding.

"I think I will decline your advice cause its stupid." Elliot said glaring at the guy and he turned to walk out of the room.

"Whatever you probably want it to happen! Fag you and your roommate!" Everyone by now was pretty sure this guy wanted to die cause nobody has ever disrespected Elliot without getting seriously injured. Several people were gawking and you could hear people say stuff like _'he is so going to die' _and _'does he have a death wish'_ all in all Elliot snapped. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and there was an ambulance.

**...**

"ELLIOT!" Leo yelled loudly as he ran down the hall to their room where he knew Elliot was since he wasn't aloud to go to class for the rest of the week, it was Wednesday so it wasn't that bad. Leo burst through there door so hard it almost flew off the hinges. "What the HELL was that about!?" Leo yelled as he threw the book he had in his hands at the noble. Elliot couldn't look at Leo right now let alone tell him the reason he beat the shit out of that dude. No its not what you think, Elliot is not disgusted by what the guy said in all honesty Elliot really likes Leo, but he doesn't believe that guys was telling the truth. And Elliot was 100% sure that if he looked at Leo he would end up saying everything about his feelings to what the guy said so he couldn't. Elliot got up and ran past Leo so fast Leo couldn't process what happened in time to turn and chase Elliot before he was out of sight.

Elliot ran to get away from Leo before he caved and he knew there was only one person to go to right now and luckily they were at the end of the hall that he was currently running through.

"ADA!" Elliot ran up to her and stopped before he ran into her he caught his breath quickly and stood up straight. "I need to talk to you, now." Elliot said a little breathless she smiled and they went to the garden.

Once they where in the garden they sat on a bench "I umm..." Elliot started but wasn't really sure how to go about it really. He looked at her a slight blush on his cheeks and gulped a bit. "Umm I need to ask you something.."

"Sure what is it Elliot?" She replied happily with a smile, a smile that had a knowing hit in it.

"Well umm does.." He started and gulped again looking at his shoes he finished "Does Leo really like me? Some guy told me.. _Something_.. And I want to know if he actually does like me like that.." Ada laughed a bit and smiled.

"Yes Elliot he does like you a lot" she said happily " I take it you really like him to by the way your blushing" She said pointing at Elliot's face.

"Oh shut up" he said annoyance in his voice, he got up and started to walk away.

"Tell Leo I said hi" She smiled and waved, and with that Elliot was walking back towards his room.

**...**

Elliot opened the door to his shared dorm room to find Leo curled in a ball on Elliot's bed. Elliot smiled and walked over; he sat down and shook Leo lightly.

"Leo get up come on" Elliot said shaking him again Leo mumbled something a sat up while yawning. He looked at Elliot while rubbing his eyes he frowned and looked away.

"I'm not talking to you until you explain why you did it." Leo said and Elliot sighed, he leaned over and whispered in Leo's ear everything he was told by the guy. Leo dead panned and his face was completely red and he was looking anywhere but at Elliot. "I would never try anything when your sleeping..." Leo said sadly tears threatening to spill over. "I am not denying that I like you. But I understand if you wanna switch roommates.." Tears were now rolling down Leo's face, but if you weren't looking at his face you would never know he was crying. Even though Elliot couldn't see Leo's face he knew he was crying, he couldn't bare to know that he was crying because he thought he was going to be rejected. Elliot gently grabbed Leo's chin forcing him to look at Elliot, Leo wasn't wearing his glasses so he couldn't shield his eyes so now Elliot could see the sadness in them.

"I would never what you to move out, Leo." Elliot said and leaned in connecting their lips in a short but sweet kiss. "I love you" Elliot said when he pulled away from Leo, Leo smiled and kiss Elliot again.

**...**

_**Hope you liked it, I don't think its that good Hahaha oh well.**_


End file.
